The Cost of a Rhyme
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: A story that explains where Zecora came from and why she ended up in Ponyville.


Author's Note: In my fan fiction The Elements of Harmony are at Princess Celestia's castle, where she keeps them in the Chamber of Oracles. The reason Twilight Sparkle and others had to search for the Elements of Harmony in season one was because the elements were testing their worth. After Zecora used the elements with her family, they were brought back to the chamber and locked away until the next person could use them. Also, Celestia may be a goddess but my theory is that there are parts of the world she hasn't explored because she performs most of her royal duties in Equestria. At the time of my fan fiction she had recently just discovered the horses in Saddle Arabia. This is why the Zebras are not known to her.

The Cost of a Rhyme

Zecora, a young filly of eleven years old, was out on an adventure exploring a cave system which rested on the outskirts of Stripe Town, the place she was born and raised. Her father Malik was the town chief and her mother Kala was the town healer. Her elder brother Taka was the first in line for the title of chief, after their father retired from his position in the community and was usually out with Malik on town business to learn the ins and outs of his future role. Because of her high position in the town as the chief's daughter, Zecora didn't have many young fillies her own age to play with. This left her alone to explore the lesser known corners of the Thundering Hooves Valley where the many villages of her tribe, the Spiral Flanks, made their home.

The Thundering Hooves Valley was protected by a magic force field, generated from all of the magic rhymes of the Zebras who lived there. Because the villages were protected by the tribe's ancient magic, most fillies were free to explore the caves and other interesting aspects of the valley on their own. The force field had been put up many generations ago by the first Spiral Flank Tribe members to keep the Trolls who lived at the far edges of the valley away. In order to keep the force field up and running, every Zebra had to learn to rhyme in order to generate enough magic to strengthen the force field. Just one Zebra who did not learn to rhyme could break the power of the force field and allow the trolls to get in. The Zebras who didn't learn to rhyme were sent away to live with their cousins, the Star Flanks, who made their home at the top of the valley. The Zebras there didn't rhyme because they didn't need to use magic to keep the Trolls away from their villages. This was the tradition of the Spiral Flanks and that is why learning to rhyme was so important to their people.

Today Zecora was on a mission to find a special flower called the Rhyming Violet. As the second born to the chief, it was her responsibility to become a powerful priestess and learn all of the most powerful spells known by her people so they could turn to her in the event of a crisis. Her mother had taught her many healing spells already and her father had taught her a few protection spells. Despite her extensive knowledge of the magical arts at such a young age, Zecora just couldn't make any of her spells turn out the way she wanted to. Her mother explained that she wouldn't be able to cast any of the spells she learned properly until she could speak in rhyme.

Earlier that day, when Zecora failed at casting another healing spell her mother had told her, "My little filly, you will find, the most powerful spells, are cast in rhyme. That is why our people say, all of our words, in this one way. We also rhyme throughout the day, to keep all evil Trolls at bay. Until a filly can learn to rhyme, she remains an outsider to our tribe. Once a rhyme flows fourth from her heart, her bond with her people will not part."

Rhyming was a long tradition that all of the high members of her tribe had to learn to speak in to earn the respect of the other Zebras and to become powerful magic casters. If a Zebra with a high position couldn't rhyme they would never become powerful enough to lead their people and would lose the respect of all of the members of the tribe. They would be sent to live with their cousins, the Star Flanks, at the top of the Valley, and could never become a full member of the Spiral Flank Clan. Kala reassured Zecora that all Zebras eventually learned how to rhyme and not to rush into it all at once. But Zecora was not convinced she could do it on her own. She had never been able to rhyme in all of the eleven years she had been alive. Even her father was starting to worry for her.

One night she had heard her parents talking and she overheard her father say, "Kala, this is not a joke, if the girl can't rhyme, the tribe will know. If the tribe knows, she'll be sent away, and that will be a tragic day."

Zecora didn't want to be sent away to live with the Star Flank Tribe and she didn't want to be a disgrace to her people so she decided she was going to explore the Hoof Stomp Echo Caves in search of the Rhyming Violet, a plant that was said to make any Zebra rhyme if made into a special potion and drunk in one gulp. She had explored pretty deep in the cave but had yet to come across the legendary flower. Near one of the cave chambers further back she had seen a flower very much like the Rhyming Violet; tall, blue, with large yellow tubes growing out of the center of the petals but the color of the stem was wrong. The flower she had found had a green stem, while the Rhyming Violet had a blue stem. Feeling disappointed, she kicked the imposter flower with one of her front hooves and carried on deep into the cave until she reached the chamber she was currently in.

The chamber gave of a faint blue glow because minerals clinging to the rocks growing out of the side of the walls glowed in the same blue color. Zecora stood on a natural stone bridge over a sea of stalagmites which congregated together at the bottom of the drop. It seemed like the strange room was the last opening in the network of caves and still no Rhyming Violet was to be found. Zecora felt very frustrated and let out an agitated whinny.

"This isn't fair, I've searched all day, and still I can't find…can't find…the flower I am looking for…neigh? No, no that isn't a rhyme. That didn't even make sense. It's not fair. Why can't I rhyme like the other Zebras?"

Zecora plopped down on the stone bridge, hitting the ground with a large thud that echoed off of the cave walls. Some of the stalactites from above were shook loose from the sudden vibration from the ground below and came tumbling town around her. Zecora shielded her head to protect it from the falling stalactites. When it sounded like most of the loose mineral deposits had fallen, she uncovered her head and then gave a small gasp in shock. There, lying in front of her were three Rhyming Violets. Zecora looked up at the ceiling and realized that the Rhyming violets had fallen from there, for they grew all over the cave ceiling above her on vines winding in and out of the stalactites. Zecora was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

She immediately set to work taking out the peach nectar, cinnamon, and other ingredients necessary to make her special potion from a small brown satchel hanging at her side. She mixed them all together in a small bowl she also pulled out from the brown satchel and then added the three Rhyming Violets as the last ingredients to the mix.

She said the words she had learned from her magic book out loud, "And now I will always know the rhymes, that Zebras have spoken since early times!"

When the words were spoken, she drank the strange mixture in one large gulp from the small wooden bowl. When the contents were empty, she placed the bowl back in her satchel and waited patiently for the results. At first nothing happened, but then Zecora started to glow a faint blue color that matched the color of the glowing mineral deposits that clung to the rocks jutting out from the cave wall. The faint blue color lasted a few minutes and then disappeared, leaving Zecora the same filly she once was upon entering the cave.

She decided that she would test her new ability so she yelled out, "My name is Zecora and now I can rhyme whenever I find a…place that suits me. No that's not right, let me try again. Ok, now this time for real."

Zecora sucked in air and then yelled, "My name is Zecora, I ate that Rhyming Violet plant, and now there isn't anything out there that I can't…say…if I try hard enough. No, no that isn't right either! Why isn't this working?"

Zecora stared up at the cave ceiling and gave the Rhyming Violet plants an evil stare.

"Some help you plants have been. I think I'm even worse than before, which is saying a lot because even my non-rhyming was better than this…than this mess…and stuff. Gah! I still can't get it right."

Zecora begun to cry and ran full gallop toward the entrance of the cave. When she reached the mouth of the cave system she looked down at the valley below where her people had lived for generations through cloudy tear blurred eyes.

"I will never be like the rest of my people. I will never learn how to rhyme. Then I will be kicked out of town and be alone…for…forever. I still can't do it. It's just not fair!"

Looking down at the happy Spiral Flanks below Zecora continued to cry as the breeze gently pulled at her mane.

* * *

Later that day when Zecora had finally managed to stop crying and had journeyed back into town, she ran into her mother gathering ingredients for her healing potions at the town market. Kala cheerfully called her daughter over and had her help with the late afternoon chore. When the ingredients were purchased, Zecora and Kala carried them in their satchels back to Kala's Healing Lodge. As the two started to put the ingredients away, Kala asked Zecora about her day.

"Well little filly, did you have fun, exploring the caves chambers, one by one?" Kala asked, placing her portion of the ingredients in a nearby cabinet that had other healing ingredients in it already. Zecora sighed as she placed the perishable ingredients in the fridge.

"No momma, I did not have fun, I tried to find the Rhyming Violet, and I thought I found…a lot…but when I made a potion out of the flowers, and said the spell, I still couldn't rhyme…at all. See? It was the worst day ever."

With the last ingredients placed inside the cabinet, Kala slammed the cabinet door shut in panic and turned around to face her daughter with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh no, oh my, my daughter, please tell me you have lied, for if what you say is true, then there is no cure for you!"

Zecora kicked the fridge shut and met her mother's concerned stare with her own.

"But momma it is true, everything I have said…I made the potion, I said the rhyme, why is there no cure for me…right now?"

Kala began to chew on the bottom of her lip nervously.

"Because dear Zecora, that spell is a ruse, to make sure ponies, horses, and donkeys cannot use, the rhyming spells of the Zebra tribe, the real spell is something our people hide. We spread the rumor of the Rhyming Flower, so ponies, horses, and donkeys will seek its power. They eat it in droves in the other lands, and hence cannot rhyme, they never can, unless of course they use rhymes for normal things, like writing a poem, or lyrics to sing. But spells, no pony, donkey, or horse, can ever use rhyme to cast, unless of course, they are powerful magic users in their own right, but their rhymes still cannot match the power of the Spiral Flank Tribe! When you turned twelve in just eight days, I planned to show you all our ways, and give you the potion to make you rhyme, but now I can't, you're cured this time. And you ate three, and three is the charm, so you have done your rhyming great harm! Perhaps a cure could be found for one, but the magic of three flowers cannot be undone!"

Kala began to weep as Zecora placed her front leg around her shoulder.

"Don't cry momma, maybe there is a way, for me to be…alright. Maybe if we told daddy or brother they could find a spell to help reverse the spell and everything would go back to normal."

Kala shook her head sorrowfully as she continued to cry.

"No no, they must never know, or you will be the first to go. Your father and brother, while good and brave, still must follow the Zebra ways. If they know you cannot rhyme, you will be asked to leave in time. My little one, you must go to Equestria, and seek the help of Celestia. I believe only she can reverse your curse, for anyone else will just make it worse. I will transport you there with one of my brews, and then you can give the princess the news. While you are away, I will tell our clan, that you are training in another village with your aunt. It will buy you some time, so no one will suspect that you ate a Rhyming Violet by accident."

Zecora gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Ok Mamma, I will go, just make a portal and…I will tell the Princess everything. Don't worry; I'm sure that Celestia can help."

Kala whipped away her tears and gave her daughter a weak smile.

"I know you can carry out this quest, when it comes to solving problems, you are the best. Now help me gather the things we need, to make a portal hastily!"

Zecora nodded and helped her mother gather some of the ingredients they just purchased along with ingredients that had been sitting at the Healing Lodge for a while into a large cauldron in the center of the kitchen. They added one thing after another until the final ingredient was added and giant spiral of green energy shot up toward the ceiling. In the center of the spiral formed a circle which took on the semblance of a mirror at first but slowly started to reconfigure into the scene of Celestia's throne room, where the Princess was sitting on her throne, looking over one of her many royal documents.

With the portal open, Kala gave her daughter a quick hug and said, "My little filly, go and talk to her majesty, then quickly return here to me, I will keep the portal open on my side, all you have to do is say 'my homeland find' then you will be sent here back to me, where I will be waiting patiently."

Zecora returned her mother's embrace and then nodded and she pulled away from it.

"Don't worry mamma, I'm going to fix this. I'll be back soon!"

With her final words spoken, she hopped into the portal and was instantly taken to Princess Celestia's Throne room. The Princess was startled away from her reading when she saw a huge flash of green light shine above her and a little striped filly crawl out of the green light. When Zecora reached the edge of the green light she immediately plummeted down towards the princess. Celestia dropped the royal document she was reading when Zecora landed forcefully on top of her lap. Celestia stared down at the little filly sitting before her with a mixed look of shock and awe.

"Oh my," the Princess said in a startled voice, as Zecora turned around to face her.

Zecora smiled up at the Princess sheepishly. She realized that her entrance into the throne room wasn't very polite or proper so she did a quick bow and then said, "Um your majesty, I am sorry to drop in on you like this but I need your help. I accidently ate three Rhyming Violet flowers, which gave me a curse that will never let me rhyme again unless you can help me find the cure. If you can't help me, I'll never be able to go back to my clan, so please help me Princess, please!"

Zecora did a full bow on the Princess's lap and waited to hear what she had to say. To her surprise, Celestia let out a merry laugh and gestured for her to rise from her bow.

When Zecora did so, the Princess said, "I would be honored to help you little filly, but first I would like to know a little bit more about you. What is your name and where do you come from? How did you use a portal to get into the throne room even though you are not a unicorn? I don't think I have seen horses from Saddle Arabia like you before. What's more, you seem to have a spiral Cutie Mark even though I always thought only ponies could have Cutie Marks. I want to know everything."

Zecora looked up at the princess shyly. She was very beautiful and emitted a very peaceful aura. Zecora knew she could trust the Princess, so she crawled down from her lap and did her best to answer all of the questions the Princess had asked her when she reached the tiled floor underneath the throne.

"Well," Zecora began, rubbing her chin deep in thought, "I come from the land of Afrikolt. My kind are called Zebras and the high members of our clan cast magic with potions that we cook up in special brews. We all have the same marking on out flanks because we are all part of the Spiral Flank Tribe. I come from Stripe Town, and am the daughter of chief Malik and head village woman Kala. My brother Taka is first in line for the title of chief. I am training to be the village high priestess, as is custom for the second born child. In order to become a full member of our clan, everyone has to learn to rhyme, especially the high members of society like my mom, my dad, and my brother, so we can cast spells to protect our people from danger. I tried to learn how to rhyme for eleven years but I just couldn't do it so I tried to make a potion with the Rhyming Violet but I just ended up getting cursed. If I can't find a way to lift the curse, I will never be a member of my tribe and won't be able to become the village high priestess, so my mamma sent me here in hopes that you could help me. Please tell me that you can, Princess. I really need your help! If you can't help me, I won't ever be able to go home."

Zecora began to tear up at the eyes a bit, although she didn't allow herself to cry. She didn't want to make herself look foolish in front of the Princess.

Celestia took in everything Zecora said and thought long and hard about a possible cure. She knew that with the Elements of Harmony she could certainly restore the young Zebra to her original state. The problem was that she would need to find five other ponies to wield the other elements and the little filly didn't seem to have enough time to wait for the ponies to be found and brought to the castle. Sometimes it took years to find the right candidates and Zecora needed a cure that would help her out quickly before any of the other Zebras caught on to what had happened. There was one other thing she could do but…it would come with a great price.

She sighed and then said, "My little Filly, the only thing I can do in a short amount of time is cast a banishing spell. The spell will cancel out the effects of the flowers. However, banishing spells always require something in return of equal value. The spell would return you to normal, it might even bring out your latent rhyming ability, but in return, you would not be able to return to Afrikolt. Maybe you could return to your people and explain your situation. I am sure if you talked to them, there might be another way for you to become a member of your tribe."

Zecora whipped away the tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"No Princess. In our clan, if you can't rhyme, you can't be accepted as a true member of the Spiral Flanks. I would have to leave in shame and live with my cousins, the Star Flanks, who make their home at the top of the Thundering Hooves Valley. I think using the banishing spell is the best option. At least I can prove I am a true Spiral Flank Zebra before having to go away forever. You could come with me in eight days, when the ritual to initiate me into my tribe was supposed to take place after my mom gave me the real potion. After I get initiated you can cast the spell on me and then I can…leave Afrikolt for good."

Celestia picked up the little filly and held her close.

"Now, now little one, we won't give up that easy. I will have my royal chariot drivers take us to Afrikolt and I will speak to your family myself. Surely we can all come up with some solution that won't get you banished forever."

Zecora nodded weakly as Celestia summoned her chariot drivers to the throne room. The six built steeds came galloping into the throne chamber together as if on cue and kneeled at the throne of their Princess.

The leader, a pony named Sure Flight asked rose his head slightly and asked, "What is it you require of us your majesty?" as the other chariot drivers continued to bow.

"Sure Flight, I want you to take me and this young Filly to the land of Afrikolt, with the directions she provides. We shall leave immediately. Have royal advisor, Sir Tristan, take over while I am away."

Sure Flight nodded and signaled for one of his men to inform Lord Tristan of the Princess's departure while he instructed the rest to get the royal chariot ready. With his orders given out, he faced the princess once more and said, "The chariot will be here in less than fifteen minutes. I sent Eagle Eye to inform Lord Tristan of your departure. We will have everything ready soon and will wait for further orders once the chariot is ready."

Princess Celestia thanked him and then sat Zecora up on her shoulders.

"Now little one, while we wait I will tell you everything I know about Equestria since you were kind enough to tell me everything about your kind."

Celestia flew Zecora around the throne room and showed her all of the stained glass windows with the stories of all of the lands of Equestria etched into them. She told her the story of how she and her sister had once defeated Discord together with the elements of harmony, and of the tragic day she had to banish her sister to the moon after she had let evil consume her heart. She told Zecora all about Cutie Marks and how all ponies got them when they discovered their special talents. Celestia told one story after another until the royal chariot arrived and the two of them boarded it to journey to the far off land of Afrikolt.

* * *

After many days of travel, Zecora, Celestia, and the royal chariot drivers arrived in Stripe Town. The Zebras were surprised to see Pegasi and an Alicorn in their native lands. They were even more surprised to see that Zecora was standing among them. Zecora's mother had seen the chariot land from the town Healing Lodge and was pushing her way through the crowd of onlookers to get a better look at the new arrivals. When she caught sight of Zecora, she broke through the first ring of Zebras at the front of the crowd and ran forward to nuzzle her daughter's mane. After the mother and daughter had a heartfelt reunion, Zecora's father Malik and her brother Taka also came and gave Zecora a warm welcome.

Greetings out of the way, Chief Malik examined Princess Celestia and the Royal Chariot Drivers with questioning eyes. His wife had told him that Zecora was away studying magic with her Aunt Mala and had not mentioned anything about visiting the mysterious ponies from the other side of the world.

Chief Malik intended to get some answers so he faced Princess Celestia and asked, "Princess who comes from far away, what brings you here on this fine day? And furthermore why do you bring, along with you a frightening team, of ponies with great feathered wings? So many things I have to ask, like why my daughter has journeyed fast, with you to my people's native lands, although I was told she had other plans?"

Celestia bowed politely toward the chief and said, "Please forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself. My name is princess Celestia and I rule over the land of Equestria. This young filly came to me with a big problem that I am afraid can only be solved with a banishing spell. I brought her back in hopes that I could talk to you about another solution to her problem that would not cause me to use the spell on her."

Chief Malik nodded in understanding and gestured for Celestia, her team of chariot drivers, his wife, his daughter, and his son to follow him to his house at the other end of the town. When they arrived, Chief Malik led the group of ponies to a conference room with many chairs set up around a large square table. Kala, Malik, Taka, and Zecora took the four seats near the front end of the table, while Celestia and her chariot drivers took the other seats positioned around the table.

After everyone had settled in to their chairs and introduced themselves, Celestia was the first to break the new silence that hung in the air by saying, "Zecora has eaten three Rhyming Violet flowers. These flowers have given her a curse that will prevent her from ever learning how to rhyme. In your culture rhyming is something that all Zebras need to know, especially Zebras in high positions of power. The young filly came to me hoping that I could help her break the curse. I do possess the magic to do so but it would come at a great cost. Zecora would be returned to normal if I were to use a banishing spell; it might even bring out her latent rhyming abilities. However, in return she would have to leave Afrikolt forever. The nature of the spell is to banish one thing in exchange for another. In exchange for becoming a full member of the Spiral Flank Tribe, Zecora would have to be banished from it forever. I am hoping that we can find another solution that will not have to result to such an extreme measure on my part."

Chief Malik felt great sadness upon hearing the curse brought upon his daughter. Taka was also very sad for his sister. The two stallions exchanged weary glances. They both knew what needed to be done but it wasn't something either one of them wanted to carry out.

When Taka could see that his father couldn't bring himself to say what needed to be said he raised himself up from his seat and said, "We want nothing more for Zecora to stay with our tribe, however I am afraid that if she cannot rhyme, we have no choice but to send her away, like the five Zebras we sent off in earlier days. You see, all Zebras who live in the Thundering Hooves Valley, must learn to rhyme in order to rally, a force of magic that keeps trolls at bay, it is our custom, it is our way. If just one Zebra cannot keep with the rhyme, the force field will weaken, and then in time, the trolls will break through, they will pillage and raid, they will take all of our lands, and will send us away. Those who can't rhyme will suffer the worse, for the trolls that find them, will give them a curse. They will take the weak Zebras back to their caves, and keep all of the captives as personal slaves. In order to protect Zecora, we must send her with love, to live with the Star Flank Tribe above. They are our cousins, who live way at the top, of the valley on cliff sides, with hundred foot drops. They do not need to rhyme because the trolls stay down below, in the lands where only the Spiral Flanks will ever dare to go. They have their own magic and their own mysterious ways, they are a peaceful people, who have lived by us since early days. Princess you must take her, she cannot go alone, the trolls are always waiting, to snatch up one of our own. Guide her safely there, by order of our tribe, keep the young one protected, make sure that she survives."

Celestia thought about what Taka had told her. It seemed like all of the traditions of the Zebras were built around protecting their kind from Trolls. If she could somehow get rid of the Troll problem, Zecora wouldn't have to be sent away. The Zebras in the Thundering Hooves Valley wouldn't have to live in fear anymore.

Her mind made up, Celestia said, "Chief Malik, Taka, Kala, and Zecora, I would like you to wield four of the six Elements of Harmony and use the power to banish the trolls from this land. I believe that Zecora has demonstrated great courage by asking for my help so she should be the one to wield the Element of Loyalty. I will wield the Element of Magic like I did to defeat Discord in times past. Chief Malik, you are a wise ruler and very powerful. I think you are the perfect candidate for the Element of Generosity. Your wife Kala is powerful and has a gentle spirit. I believe she is the perfect candidate for the Element of Kindness. Taka, you had the courage to tell everyone that truth about the situation with the trolls. That is why I believe you are perfect candidate for the element of Honesty. If we can just find one more Zebra to wield the Element of Laughter, we will have all the power we need to drive the trolls from the land, and to cure Zecora of her curse. I can send one of my Royal Chariot Drivers to the Canterlot palace to retrieve the Elements of Harmony from the Chamber of Oracles, where they are kept locked away when they are not in use."

Kala's eyes filled up with tears. She was so happy that there was a solution to the problem that had plagued their tribe for so long that she couldn't help but tear up a little. They would just have to find one more candidate for the Element of Laughter and all of their problems would be fixed. Kala thought about this and then she remembered that her sister Mala was always making everyone in the neighboring tribe laugh with her unique brand of humor. She was the perfect candidate!

"Princess," Kala said excitedly, whipping the tears from her eyes, "My sister Mala can make anyone laugh; she brings joy to all the Zebras of our clan! She should be the one to wield the Element of laughter, surely she can help us to fix this disaster!"

Everyone around the table agreed that Kala's sister should wield the element of Laughter. Princess Celestia sent the head of her Royal Chariot Drivers, Sure Flight, to retrieve the elements of Harmony from the royal palace. Sure Flight did a customary bow and sped off to retrieve the Elements of Harmony from the special room Celestia kept them in back in the Canterlot palace. Chief Malik sent for a messenger to summon Mala to the village. The messenger bowed and sped off to summon Mala from the neighboring village of Hoofington.

When the messenger left the room, Chief Malik turned to everyone in the room and said, "When Mala and Sure Flight arrive in two days' time, we will wield the Elements of Harmony and drive, the evil trolls away from our land, thanks to Celestia's brilliant plan! Until then we will throw a feast, in honor of our travelers from the east. All mares and stallions are welcome in this house; we will show the Princess and her guests about, the Spiral Flanks' traditions and ways, while we wait for these two long days!"

After Chief Malik made his speech the council was broken up and preparations were made for the two day feast that would show Celestia and her Royal Chariot Drivers all about the Spiral Flanks' traditional ways. Celestia helped Zecora and Kala gather a group of Zebras together to decorate the town. Eagle Eye and the other remaining Royal Chariot Drivers helped Chief Malik and Taka put together the entertainment. When Celestia, Zecora and Kala were finished helping the other Zebras decorate the town, they gathered up Zebras to help them make food for the event.

With all of the preparations complete, the town had a grand celebration to welcome the travelers from Equestria and to celebrate the plan of banishing the Trolls away for good. The first day of the celebration, the Zebras performed the traditional welcoming dance where the mares stood on one side and the stallions stood on the other in two grand lines that stretched from one end of the town to the other. The mares started the dance stomping their front hooves and singing an ancient chant. The males joined in afterward, stomping their back hooves and chanting in deep throated grunts. The newcomers to the town, Celestia and the royal Chariot Drivers were led down the line by Chief Malik and his family. At each Zebra they passed, the Zebra bowed and threw a rosary of flowers over the necks of the visitors. This repeated until Celestia, The Royal Chariot Drivers, Malik and his family got to the end of the line.

At the very end, where Chief Malik's house stood, he had two guards open the doors of his grand estate and then he called back to the crowd behind him, "Let the feasting begin!"

The Zebras all thundered their hooves together in a grand applause and then ran toward the open doors. The Zebras filled the many rooms of the estate, now lined with dining tables stacked with all sorts of food and caterers moving back and forth across the room giving assistance to any Zebra or pony who needed it. The feast went on most of the night, until it finally came to a close with another traditional dance. With the first day's celebration over, Malik showed Celestia and her royal Chariot drivers to rooms in his estate that they could use during their stay in Stripe town, and the visitors thanked him graciously.

The next day, when Celestia brought the sun up over the cliffs of the valley, the town held the second celebration. It was a full festival complete with games, all sorts of merchant booths, dancing, music, theatrical productions, storytellers, bards, and lots of food at every turn. Zecora showed Celestia a game that young Zebras played where they stood on each other's backs as tall as they could go. The Zebras split into two different teams. The Zebras who created the highest towers were the winners. Zecora joined the blue team, while her brother joined the red team. Zebras stacked up on Zecora's and Taka's backs way up into the sky. At first it seemed like Taka's team would win but then all at once, the newest addition slipped and the whole tower came tumbling town, making Zecora's team the winners.

Eagle Eye and the other Royal Chariot drivers were enjoying going booth to booth and playing the various festival games. Eagle eye played a game which required its player to toss a ring over one of the many glass jars filled with fish laid out on a grand platform. If the player could get a ring around one of the glass jars they could keep the fish inside. Eagle Eye managed to win a goldfish who he named Sparky. The other Royal Chariot Drivers were not so lucky and decided to move on to other booths and try their lucks there. Kala showed Celestia to an area of the festival where a traditional magic show was being put on. Celestia watched as the Zebras in the show told the story of how the ancient Spiral Flank Tribe found the Thundering Hooves Valley and drove the trolls to the outskirts of the basin with their magic. Each part of the show was highlighted with magical effects that rivaled the magical artistry of the shows put on by the unicorns in Equestria.

After the magic show, Malik led Celestia to an area of the festival where the Stallions were wrestling each other. It was a magical wrestling match, so the opponents were using any trick they could to get an advantage over the other stallions. The ultimate winner of the competition was a Stallion named Drudinar, who proved to be the strongest of all the competitors after being victorious in fourteen matches. His prize was a large green mask carved in intricate patterns that showed he was the ultimate victor of the competition.

The festivities carried on throughout the night, each Zebra and pony enjoying all of the entertainment it had to offer. The festival ended once again with a grand dance before all of the Zebras returned to their homes. Celestia and her Royal Chariot Drivers stayed in their rooms at the grand estate of Chief Malik once more. They each went to sleep quickly, eager for the night to pass so all of the pieces to banish the Trolls from the valley for good would finally come together in the morning.

* * *

The next day was brought forth as Celestia raised the sun over the Thundering Hooves Valley. The Zebras were working together to put away all of the decorations and return Stipe Town to the way it was before the two day celebration. Chief Malik's messenger, Sundry, returned from the neighboring village with Kala's sister, Mala. Sure Flight returned around the same time with a golden chest that held the Elements of Harmony. With all of the pieces of the puzzle brought together, Zecora donned the Element of Loyalty, Chief Malik put on the Element of Generosity, Kala placed the Element of Kindness around her neck, Taka threw on the Element of Honesty, and Mala slipped into the Element of Laughter.

Princess Celestia commanded her Royal Chariot Drivers to guide the team of adventurers to the edge of the gorge were the Trolls made their home. Malik, Kala, Mala, Taka, Zecora, and Celestia boarded the chariot and were whisked away to the Gorge of no Return by the Royal Chariot Drivers, who followed out the Princess orders without a second thought. When they arrived in the Gorge, a particularly ugly Troll with spiky black hair and red eyes was there to greet them.

As Celestia and the others got down from the chariot he came over and asked in a grumpy voice, "What business do you travelers have in Troll territory? Leave at once or we will take you all as our captives!"

No sooner had those words left the Troll's mouth, a whole army of Trolls appeared behind him, wielding all sorts of awful looking weapons and wearing spiked armor from head to toe.

Celestia frowned up at the Troll.

"We will not leave. You Trolls have caused enough trouble for the Spiral Flank Tribe. Now it is your turn to go!"

The Troll gave out a wicked laugh, echoed by the many Trolls behind him.

"Oh yeah lady? Who is going to stop us?"

Zecora jumped forward and frowned up at the Troll.

"We are! You mean Trolls have made many of our people leave the Valley just because we don't know how to rhyme. Now we are going to put you in your place."

The Trolls laughed wickedly again as the Troll with black hair and red eyes drew in closer to the group.

"Perhaps you don't know who you are addressing. I am the King of all Trolls, Sedric, and I have the most power of anyone in the land. It takes an entire Tribe of Zebras to keep me out of the Valley and you think only six of you can defeat me? What a joke!"

Sedric waved his hands in front of him and lifted Eagle Eye into the air. Without warning, he flung him into one of the sides of the Gorge. Eagle eye came crashing down violently, breaking one of his wings in the process. The other Royal Chariot drivers came over and helped tend to his wounds as the six fighters continued to stare their adversary down.

Kala narrowed her eyes as she said, "You monster! How could you do that to him? We are going to teach you a thing or two!"

Sedric continued to laugh and started to shake the rocks free from the canyon walls. The rocks came tumbling down in droves, barley missing the Ponies and Zebras standing in front of him. Celestia gave a look to her fellow warriors which they all interpreted as use the Elements of Harmony now. Each Zebra nodded in understanding and the elements begun to light up one by one. Eventually Celestia's Element lit up and the combined power put a force field around the group of trolls.

Celestia pointed one of her hooves at Sedric and bellowed, "You and your people will be sent to a land far away where you can never bother anyone again. Be gone evil Trolls! And never return!"

The magic swirled around all of the Trolls and lifted every member of their tribe up into the air. It shook each of the Trolls until they were relieved of their weapons. Then it flung the Trolls off into the distance until they reached an uninhabited land blocked on all sides by vicious waters. Next, Celestia used her newfound power to heal Eagle Eye of the injuries Sedric had inflicted on him. The magic engulfed his body and healed his broken wing in a flash of white energy. The last thing to do was to heal little Zecora of her curse. Celestia summoned Zecora forward and whispered an ancient spell. A blue light wrapped around her body and she could feel the curse unraveling from her like the peel from an orange. Next, Celestia cast another spell that would awaken Zecora's latent rhyming abilities. A purple light engulfed her body and she felt all kinds of words filling into her soul. When the spell was complete, Celestia told Zecora to try out her new gift.

Zecora cautiously moved to the front of the group and said, "Celestia has awoken my latent word play, so I will be a powerful spell caster one day! Oh my me, oh my, I can finally rhyme!"

Zecora danced around in joy, followed shortly by her father, mother, Aunt and brother. Everyone was happy that after all of those years Zecora had finally learned the ability to Rhyme and could become a true member of the Spiral Flanks. When the group returned to Stripe Town, another celebration was planned to welcome Zecora as a new member of the tribe. Everyone decided to hold the celebration on the same day as her birthday, which was only five days away. Celestia gathered up the Elements of Harmony after returning to Stripe Town and had Sure Flight return to them to the Chamber of Oracles at the palace. She continued to visit with the Zebras and learn their traditions while she waited for Sure Flight to return.

Two days later Sure Flight returned, and three days after that the initiation ceremony for Zecora was brought under way. Celestia watched as the young Zebra had flowers tossed at her, her face painted, and her fur coat decorated with pollen to symbolize her formal acceptance into the tribe. Although Zecora was happy to finally be part of the Spiral Flanks, she was sad that Princess Celestia would have to leave and return to Equestria after the celebration was over. While she was in Equestria she felt an immediate bond with all of the ponies who lived there. She wished that she could travel back with the Princess, even though she knew it was a selfish request.

Mala noticed that Zecora had gone off into a corner by herself after the initiation ceremony while the other Zebras talked, laughed, feasted, and danced.

She walked up to her niece and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"What is wrong little one? You do not seem to be having any fun."

Zecora teared up a little as she replied, "Auntie Mala I love Equestria, I wish I could go back with Celestia."

Mala thought what her niece had said over for a moment and then got an idea.

"My little one, I think you should go, perhaps it was your destiny to know, the Princess of this foreign land, now go and ask her while you still can!"

Mala placed Zecora on her back and galloped over to the Princess. When the two arrived, Zecora climbed down from her aunt's back and shy bowed in front of Celestia.

"Princess, I'm happy that I'm a Spiral Flank, and in order to give my thanks, I want to travel back to your land with you, and live among all the Ponies with hearts so true."

Malik, Kala, and Taka saw their daughter talking to the Princess and came over to get a better look at what was going on. When Kala heard that her daughter wanted to leave their land to live with the princess she felt great sadness in her heart.

She came up to Zecora and said, "My daughter I wish that you would stay, I do not want you to go away, but if it is your wish, I'll let you go, just say the word, I'll make it so."

Chief Malik came up beside his daughter and gave her a small nuzzle.

"You have helped us little one, a great service you have done, you will be missed by all of us here, but knowing you are happy will give us cheer."

Taka was sniffling as he came up to his sister and said, "I will miss all of the days, we played at many Zebra games, but I can't tell you not to go, it would be wrong to do so."

Mala smiled warmly at her niece and said, "My dear do not worry for the tribe, for I will in your place stay behind, and become the high priestess of Stipe Town, so turn your wary look around!"

Zecora hugged all of her family members.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. I will go back Celestia when the party is done! That is if she will allow me to go, oh Princess please say you can make it so?"

Zecora turned around and faced Celestia with pleading eyes. Celestia smiled down at the young filly.

"Of course you can come back with me to Equestria! I will make you an honorary member of the royal court. You can study magic with me and act as a foreign ambassador for all of the Zebras of Afrikolt! I will make a portal in the Canterlot Royal Palace that will allow you to travel to your land whenever you want to visit your family or friends. Does this sound good to you?"

Zecora literally jumped for joy.

"Yes, yes Princess I would love to be, a foreign dignitary! I will visit my people as often as I can, I will study magic at the palace as you have planned!"

Zecora's family members jumped for joy as well. They gave her many nuzzles and embraces to congratulate her for acquiring her high position in the Canterlot Royal Court. They would be sad when Zecora had to leave, but they were comforted in knowing that Zecora could visit them any time she wanted to. When the celebration was over, Zecora packed her belongings and placed them in the Royal Chariot. She said a tearful goodbye to all of her friends and family members in Stripe Town and journeyed with the Princess to Equestria were she became the Official Royal Ambassador for her people. She studied magic with Princess Celestia for many years and when she became old enough to live on her own, she built a hut for herself on the outskirts of Ponyville in the Everfree forest. Celestia moved the portal that linked Stripe Town and Equestria to Zecora's new home so she could use it whenever she pleased.

Whenever Celestia journeyed to Afrikolt, she summoned Zecora to act as her official Royal Ambassador. Many of the ponies in Ponyville never knew about Zecora's high position in the Canterlot Royal Court because she didn't like to boast about herself. But looking through her library one day, Twilight Sparkle found an interesting book titled, _The Cost of a Rhyme_. The book told the story of a Zebra who didn't know how to rhyme and commissioned princess Celestia's help. The Zebra in the story wielded the Element of Loyalty and helped the Princess send evil trolls away from her land. Later the Zebra became a Royal Ambassador and even studied magic under the Princess's watchful eye. The Zebra was never named, much to Twilight Sparkle's disappointment.

She thought it would be an interesting story to tell to Zecora so she brought the book over and read it to her Zebra friend over tea. Zecora smiled fondly as her childhood adventures were brought back into remembrance one chapter at a time. When Twilight Sparkle was finished with the story, Zecora thanked Twilight for reading it to her.

"So who do you think the Zebra in the story was, Zecora," Twilight asked, after she took a bite out a of tea cake resting on a plate in front of her.

Zecora chuckled and replied, "I do not know what has happened to her, but that was a great story to be sure."

Twilight nodded and the two friends continued to talk about all sorts of things as they enjoyed the freshly brewed pot of Jasmine Tea, the assortment of tea cakes in front of them, and wondered together about the many mysteries of the world.


End file.
